Episode 24 (9 May 1985)
Synopsis It's Kathy's birthday. Ian has made her a birthday cake, and Pete has bought her a knitting machine. At The Vic, Angie gives Kathy a present from her and Den, some flowers and a pair of earrings. Pauline gives Kathy a gift from her and Arthur and one from Lou, but Lou's gift turns out to be a scarf Kathy gave her one Christmas. In the café, Michelle asks Ian if he and Kelvin have found her a boy for that night and they have. Mary fears the man that has been looking for her is from social and that her money is going to be stopped. Mary suspects that Sue probably reported her, but Lofty doesn't think Sue is that mean and would do such a thing. Lofty offers to speak to Ali for Mary to find out if Sue was responsible. Ian checks with Kelvin that the boy they got to pretend to be Chas is coming, but Kelvin isn’t certain if he is coming as he never said yes or no. Pauline finds a medical book and Lou has been reading it, but Pauline says that reading things up will make her imagine she has the worse condition. Mary confronts Ali about her suspicions on Sue reporting her because of jealousy, but Ali says it could be anyone and not Sue. At The Vic, the man asks Pete and Kathy if Ian knows a girl named Theresa. At home, Pauline tells Arthur about the medical conditions Lou has been diagnosing herself with. Ali checks with Sue whether she reported Mary to the social when Lofty stayed the night, but Sue firmly denies it. Ian finally gives Kathy her birthday cake at home while The Vic, Sharon is upset. Sharon talks with Den about how she feels she can’t trust him nor her mum and Den apologise for making Sharon feel that way, but he and Angie have little differences. Sharon feels that if she were their biological daughter, then they wouldn’t have so many differences and Den assures Sharon that she is his daughter more than so if she was biologically his and Angie feels the same. Lou continues to self-diagnose herself with all sorts of conditions, which humours the family, this time being appendicitis and reckons her appendix has grown back. At Ian’s video party, ‘Chas’ eventually arrives and Sharon is humoured. Ali has a go at Lofty as Sue feels that he cares more about Mary than her. Ian loads the movie into the video player, and they are surprised when it turns out to be a pornography movie and not the dance movie they expected it to be. They are interrupted by Pete and Kathy who catch their son, niece and friends watching a pornography movie. Ian tries to explain that he was conned and didn't realise it was that type of movie before apologising to them and going to bed. Pete suggests to Kathy that they should check the movie to make sure it is what they suspect and Kathy agrees. Cast Regular cast *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Chris Smith - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as 'Man') Guest cast *Chas - Peter Laxton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If we don't turn up tonight with a boyfriend for Michelle we are in dead trouble.' *This is the first episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the 'duff-duffs'), indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes